


Villains

by Archie_Wynne, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Визуал от G до T [19]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, Portrait, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Просто антагонисты из DS9.
Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Визуал от G до T [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146245
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Villains

**Author's Note:**

> Серия артов.

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://i.ibb.co/dDZ6BTf/2.jpg)

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://i.ibb.co/gVXbs0R/sai-wey.jpg)

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://i.ibb.co/pdR3mrr/Winn.jpg)


End file.
